


Hiiro no Kakera

by Shiningstar707



Category: Hiiro no Kakera
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningstar707/pseuds/Shiningstar707
Summary: Summoned to her Grandmother's house to fulfil the family legacy, Tamaki must face the strangers that are after the forbidden sword. Will she be able to do so with help of the five guardians?





	Hiiro no Kakera

At the Bus Stop on the Outskirts of Kifumura Village:  
“Ah!” I exclaimed as I woke up from a strange dream, which I hardly remember. All that came to mind was a bunch of falling leaves. KIFUMURA ENTRANCE! LAST STOP, KIFUMURA ENTRANCE! The driver called. “Oh! I’m getting off! I’m getting off!!!” I shouted as I dragged my luggage to the door.  
As soon as I got off, the bus turned around and went back, since this was the last stop. As it left from my sight, I looked around. It was so nostalgic, I haven’t been around since I was a little girl.  
Suddenly wondering what time it is, I looked at my watch, and then the bench to see if anyone was waiting for me, but there was no one. “Oh that’s right, I’m early.” I said to myself. I pulled out my cell phone to call Grandma, whom I’m staying with while my parents are in Africa on business. However, there was no signal to call her. I just I’m really in the country, far from Tokyo.  
I turned around and saw an uphill path behind me. If I remember correctly, this should be the way to my grandma’s house. “Alright! Might as well get going!” I stated as I started to walk up the hill to my grandma’s house.


End file.
